Necessity
by Kitty35
Summary: Dawn comes to terms with Spike after he saves her. Follows Season 6 and maybe the start of season 7 but no First or Potentials. A bit strange too.
1. Default Chapter

The mood over Sunnydale was a quiet one. The moon rose every night but with it very few vampires. Since Willow had tried to destroy the world, Buffy had regained her reputation as a very much alive Slayer and the vampires and demons had decided to back off. She had finally got over being pulled out of heaven and being made to carry the burden of the responsibilities of the slayer again. It was eerily quiet though which usually meant something big and bad was secretly planning something Buffy would have to save everyone from.

Dawn was feeling good, well as good as could be expected from the circumstances. She was also confused and nervous and scared of losing Buffy again but she was at high school and doing ok. Willow and Giles were still in England and although Dawn missed Willow she knew it was going to be awkward when she came back. She had tried to destroy her after all but then again Buffy had gone all homicidal on her too and she was over that. 

"Dawnie? You in the kitchen?" Buffy's voice called from the stairs.

"Yep."

Buffy walked into the kitchen, smoothing her hair with her hands. "Dawn, I need to talk to you."

Dawn's eyes immediately widened, "Is everything ok? What's happened?"

Buffy smiled, "Nothing, nothing of the bad variety, sorry I didn't mean to sound so serious."

Dawn nodded, "So what's up?"

"Well, if it's ok with you, I need to go away for a few days."

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself. The slayer sense is tingling plus Giles gave me a call and said he got word of a group of vampires a couple of hours away from here. I figure I should go sort it out." She stroked Dawn's hair absentmindedly.

Dawn smiled, "Sure, you should go check it out. I'll be fine here. I won't let any strangers into the house blah blah blah. It's so quiet here anyway so don't worry."

"I should be back by Tuesday because I doubt these guys can be too much of a problem and I'm not too far away so I can be back in a hurry and I've asked Xander to check in on you every day and you've got his cell phone number. I could ask him to stay if you want?"

"Seriously Buffy, I'll be fine. It's only three days, assuming the vampires don't turn out to be super strong. Oh god have I totally jinxed it now?"

Buffy grinned, "Yeah, now I'm for it. No, I'll be fine too Dawn. I'm the best Slayer in town."

Dawn gave Buffy a hug, "That you are."

Buffy pulled on her jacket and grabbed her bag. "Now no staying up too late, not too much junk food and stay inside when the sun goes down. Oh and please do your homework."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah. See you soon and be careful."

As Buffy pulled the door shut, Dawn smiled. She had the house to herself for a few days which meant unlimited tv. Her smile fell a bit as she began to worry about Buffy already but she reminded herself that she was the Slayer. She was gonna be fine. And it was the weekend so homework could definitely be left to the last minute. She made herself a sandwich in the kitchen and plonked herself done in front of the tv to watch whatever mind numbing programme it churned out. Just as she was beginning to get very bored the doorbell rang and she sprang up to answer it.

"Hey Xand."

"Hey Dawn. Reporting for duty as requested."

"Very efficient. Well as you can see I'm fine. Pizza in the oven. A selection of videos and not a demon in sight."

"Good work comrade."

"You wanna come in? I could put another pizza on."

"If it's ok with you, I'll pass. I've got a meeting planned with the big boss guy at my construction company, possible promotion material and I want an early night. You know if I stay I'll end up watching videos with you until the wee hours of the morning."

Dawn shrugged, "That's cool Xand. Good luck with your meeting, I'm sure you'll ace it."

Xander smiled, "Thanks Dawn and videos tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok, so you know the number if you get into any sort of trouble. Night Dawn."

"Goodnight."

She watched him walk to his truck and then shut the door sadly. She would have liked the company but she understood. A pleasant smell wafted through the living room and she grinned 'Mmm pizza'. Just as she sat down on the sofa, video remote in one hand, slice of pizza in the other the doorbell rang again. Dawn rolled her eyes, 'What did Xander forget this time?'

She opened it to find Spike standing on the doorstep.

"Oh, it's you."

"Well yeah, who were you expecting? Is big sis' in?"

Dawn shook her head, "No, she's gone away for a few days."

"Oh."

"Something about a group of suspicious looking vampires. Well I suppose most vampires are suspicious looking. Anyway some vampires need slaying and she's the one to do it."

"Right then. Well I'll come back later." He turned and walked away.

"It's so weird," Dawn whispered to herself.

Spike stopped and without turning round said, "What's weird love?"

Dawn looked surprised, "Oh nothing."

He continued walking until Dawn changed her mind and said "You…us. We used to be friends. You vowed to protect me."

"I am Bit. I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

"You didn't even ask who was looking after me or whether I was ok."

"That's cos I know your sister love. I knew she would have someone looking after you. She'd never leave you in danger."

"You don't care anymore. Which is fine because I understand but all I'm saying is that it's weird how our friendship just dissolved."

"Circumstances changed Nibblet."

"You mean how you tried to rape Buffy."

Spike looked away and paused before speaking, a slight edge to his voice "I mean a lot of things Dawn but yes that played a part. I got a soul, Dawn and you couldn't understand how that makes me feel but let's just say I don't think I'll ever get over it."

"I can imagine a soul might be tough." She said slightly sarcastically.

"I meant what I did to Buffy."

"Fine but I think Buffy's forgiven you."

"That I don't deserve."

"Maybe I agree."

"I'm sorry Dawn. Never meant to hurt you or your sister."

Dawn softened slighly, "I know. Things just happen that way."

"I'll go then."

"Sure."

Dawn shut the door and leant against it, eyes firmly shut.

When she opened them she screamed. A large slimy purple demon was standing in front of her leaning against the wall.

"Hey baby."

As he opened his mouth she screamed again as he revealed a blue forked tongue and two rather sharp canine teeth. He grinned evilly at her.

"Don't be scared baby. I don't wanna eat you. In fact I don't want anything to do with you. I'm just the delivery guy, well let's say picker up guy. It's my master who wants you."

Dawn fumbled with the door behind her but he extended his arm to push it shut. She look frantically about for something to attack him with.

"Don't even try it…" he fished a sheet of paper from his pocket, "…Dawn. Pretty name. Sister of the Slayer. Hmmm you were a human form of the Key. Interesting bio Dawn."

She screamed again as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"What does your master want with me?"

"To make you his bride. You're very lucky Dawn. He selected you out of a list of thousands."

"That's so not gonna happen. You read it yourself, my sister's the Slayer."

"You'll be bound to him before she gets back from her 'trip'. Once you're bound you can't break the spell."

"You set up those vampires. You sent her away."

"Well I can't take all the credit. I did have some help but basically yes."

"Why me?" Dawn whispered.

"As I said, you have a very interesting history Dawn. You're beautiful, young and so very pure. Yes pureness was quite a big factor in his choosing you. He was gonna choose the daughter of the guy who owns Mars, as in the confectionery, not the planet. Well I say guy when he's actually a werewolf but anyway she was a bit too popular with the boys. Bit of a 'slut'."

"Oh I'm not pure at all. I don't know when you had that bio done but I'm definitely not pure anymore. Sex every day."

The demon smiled, "You can't fool me. He knows you're pure. He can sense these things. Anyway we must be going. You don't want to keep your new husband waiting do you?"

"I already told you. I am not going."

"You can't fight me Dawn." He roughly grabbed her arms and tied them behind her back.

"No, but I can." Both of them turned round to see Spike standing in the middle of the room, full vampire visage on.

The demon looked surprised, "Spike?"

"Jackson," Spike said evenly.

"Shame to see you on the good side."

Spike said nothing.

"Fine, I don't want to get messed up. I'll have to come back with my master, who may I add is not going to be happy with you." He said pointing at Dawn.

Spike grabbed his hand and broke the finger, "It's rude to point Jacksy."

Jackson roared and pounced on Spike, sharp nails forming on his fingers. He started to punch him but Spike threw him against the wall and then stalked towards him to throw him to the floor. Jackson narrowed his eyes and then darted past Dawn and out into the night. Spike stared after him, still growling.

"You ok Bit?" He untied her wrists.

She rubbed her arms but nodded, "Thanks Spike."

"You might wanna call your sister. He'll be back, with more of them. I doubt his master is a pretty sight and he's gonna be angry."


	2. Actions

**********************

Author Note: Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews – glad you're enjoying so far. Here's where it gets a bit strange and depressing. Sorry – I'm not even sure I like how it has turned out but hopefully you will manage to enjoy it anyway. And it will get happier again – things between Dawn and Spike will go fluffy again soon.

Anyway, read and review with your (constructive) criticism or glowing praise (I wish).

**********************

"Ok, I'll try her cell."

Dawn picked up the phone and dialled Buffy's number to be met by the answerphone message. 

"Spike, she's not picking up. I'm worried now. That demon said he set it all up. What if they hurt her?"

Spike put an awkward hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine, love. She's the Slayer. A few vampires aren't going to even mess up her hair."

"So what do I do? Do I call Xander? Giles? He said he'd be back with his master and I'm in no hurry to get married yet."

"It's what do we do, love. I'm not gonna abandon you like I have in the past. I won't let him get his mitts on you."

Dawn smiled weakly.

"Don't call Xander…or Giles. They can't help us. Bring your cell phone and keep trying Buffy."

"Where are we going?"

Spike shrugged, "If we keep moving we'll be ok. He'll be able to track us if we stay still too long."

They left the house and made for Spike's motorbike when another demon who looked like he was from the same family as Jackson but who had eaten a lot more eggs as a child sprang in front of them.

"Oh bloody hell. Nibblet, stay back, find me a weapon if you can."

Spike began his assault on the demon, punching and kicking but the demon was a lot stronger than Jackson. It smashed Spike against a car and was about to smash him through the windscreen when Dawn fired an arrow into his back from a crossbow. The demon turned round and hissed.

"That hurt. You are a very disobedient bride. Why master chose you is beyond me."

Whilst the demon was distracted Spike wrenched the arrow out of it's back and drove it into it's eye.

"Quick, Dawn, the motorbike," Spike roared.

Whilst the demon howled and pawed at it's eye, Spike and Dawn managed to drive off. They rode for a long time, even after they realised nothing was following them. Eventually they pulled up at a motel and Spike hid the motorbike in some foliage.

Spike grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her towards him, "We can't stay here long. Just a rest. Grab some food, sleep. I'll guard."

"Spike, you're wounded, and the sun is gonna come up soon. What are we going to do?"

"I'll heal quickly. Let me do the worrying Nibblet. Come on, we'll get a room."

When they had secured a room, Spike closed the curtains and hung a blanket up as an extra precaution against the sunlight which would be rearing its head in a few hours.

"Try Buffy again. I'll go get you some food from the vending machine."

Dawn dialled Buffy's number but again was met with the answering phone. She decided to leave a message telling her where they were and what had happened and to call her as soon as possible.

Spike came back ladened with junk food.

"Any joy?"

"No she's still not answering. Why so much food Spike? I'm not that greedy."

"Well, uh, stupid machine swallowed my quarters so I might 'ave roughed it up a bit."

Dawn raised an eyebrow but investigated what he had brought anyway.

"How long do you think we've got?"

"A few hours, I'd say. I'm relying on Buffy getting through here because when that sun comes up I'm grounded."

"Spike!"

"Ok, ok so my plan wasn't exactly thorough."

"Well we should keep driving then, or go get a car with blacked out windows."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"That's great Spike but you weren't exactly instilling the fear of god into that other demon were you. He pulverised you."

"He bloody well didn't. I'm right as rain and we got away didn't we."

"Perhaps I should call Xander. He could drive out here and pick us up."

Spike growled softly, "Yeah, if ya like."

Dawn called Xander, who was immediately panicked by what she told him. However he readily agreed to drive out there.

Dawn pressed the 'End Call' button on her phone and looked at Spike, "He'll be here as soon as possible, probably a couple of hours. He said he'd try to black out his windows somehow but if he can't….is there a sewer network here?"

"I'm not leaving you Dawn."

"Yes, but if I leave you and go with Xander then you'll need to get out of here."

"That boy can't protect you."

"Spike listen to me."

"I'll be fine Nibblet."

"Good."

Dawn sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Sorry for getting you into this Spike."

"I'm just helping you out…like friends do." He looked sideways at her with a coyness she had never seen in him before.

"I've missed you." Dawn spoke quietly.

"I've missed you too Nibblet." Dawn gave him a hug which took him by surprise but he relished the love she was giving off in waves.

Dawn pulled away and sat down again.

"Spike…"

"Yes Nibblet."

"No, never mind."

He knelt by her, "Tell me."

"I'm just thinking…"

"That's dangerous, love."

"Seriously, Spike, the demon…Jackson said his master chose me because I was pure."

"Yeah I heard that. Pure as pure can be."

"If I wasn't pure…he might not want me any more."

"Yes but you are, love."

"You could make me impure."

Spike put his hands up and stepped backward quickly. "No way. No. No."

"I'm right aren't I. It would work."

"I don't care love. It's not going to happen."

"Spike, this could help me, save my life."

"Yeah but it would be the end of mine if your sister and her chums found out."

"They needn't know and even if they did find out they would understand."

"I don't care Dawn. I'm not doing that to you." His tone was angry.

"Jeez Spike, it's just sex. It's stupid that this master demon guy cares but it's just sex."

Spike turned away, "I can't."

"Why?"

Spike said nothing.

"It doesn't have to mean anything Spike. I know you love Buffy but is it so terrible to think of being close to me?"

"Of course not."

"Then why?"

"God, Bit, because you're pure and innocent and sweet and good. I'm…I'm a monster. I could never ruin you. I've done too many bad things to you and yours."

"You're not a monster. You've changed. You have a soul! That has to count for something."

Spike suddenly vamped out and knocked her to the ground, pressing his lips to hers in a harsh and painful kiss. He tasted her blood and pulled away. She covered her mouth, touching her cut lip, trembling.

"You see Dawn. I am a monster. I can't be trusted. Don't tempt me to come near you again."

Dawn blinked back tears and glared at him, "You're just trying to scare me."

"Wrong. I'm showing you how I am."

"I know you Spike. I…"

"No you don't. You know babysitter Spike and friendly Spike. You've never seen me evil."

"You're not evil anymore."

"Yes I bloody well am."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Fine if you don't want to help me…I'll ask Xander. He may not be as strong as you but he steps in when he is needed."

"Fine!" Spike exclaimed. "No, wait, not fine. If that boy lays a finger on you I'll snap his neck."

"Spike! We have run out of options here. Demons are coming. Strong demons you can't fight. The sun is coming up. Buffy is not coming. This master guy is obviously not gonna stop until he has me. If I have to go to Xander I will."

"Over my dead body."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Ok, over my dusty body."

"Fine by me."

"Hey!" Spike looked hurt.

"Nibblet….don't make me do this. You know I can't. I'd feel so guilty."

"I'm asking you to."

"I know."

"I have to lose it eventually."

"With someone you love."

"With someone I love." Dawn said meaningfully.

Spike's eyes widened, "But you hated me a few hours ago. You girls are so fickle."

"I never hated you Spike. You hurt me but I could never forget what you had done for me and Buffy."

"Nibblet…I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know you are in love with Buffy and I would never want to come between that."

"…I love you too."

"You don't."

"Buffy never loved me. She used me and I used her to some extent. I did…do love her. You're right there but I'm never going to be back in her life…but you…you've always had faith in me…trusted me…even when I didn't want to be thought of as trustworthy, you always saw my heart. You're very special Dawn…but I can't do what you're asking me to do."

Dawn sighed in defeat, feeling rather exhausted, "Xander it is then."

"No, Pet."

"You know I had a major crush on him when I was younger. His floppy hair…his cute grin…those deep brown eyes."

"I know what you're trying to do love."

"I'm just stating a fact."

"You're trying to make me jealous."

"No I'm just…"

"It's working."

"I'm sure he's looked at me funny before. Like a few weeks ago he came into my room while I was changing and I swear his eyes popped out of his head."

"I'll bloody kill him…Dawn" Spike said warningly.

"I bet he's a good kisser."

Spike growled and pushed Dawn ever so gently back on the bed, "Don't say such things."

"I bet he is." Dawn spoke, her heartbeat increasing in pace.

Spike silenced her with a soft kiss. She moaned softly as she felt his cool lips on her warm ones, a kiss so different from the harsh one he had tried to scare her with.

She smiled as he broke the kiss, "Maybe you are a better one."

Suddenly they heard a smash and a scream in the distance and they looked into each other's eyes, both in fear.

"Spike we have to do this now." She struggled with his pants.

"Dawn I can't do this. This isn't how your first time should be."

She looked into his eyes and realised he would never be able to do it so she was the one to hurriedly push herself down on him and cry out because it hurt, more so than she had expected. She looked at the pained expression in Spike's eyes because he was the one causing her to suffer and she kissed him, silently telling him it wasn't his fault. They heard a roar from outside and a large, green demon with a double set of jagged teeth and scaly wings burst inside.

Dawn gulped in fear, "I'm guessing he's their master."

"No I'm their master, Joseph by name actually." A short, grey haired demon stepped out from behind the larger green one. He looked almost human if it were not for his red eyes and blue tinged skin.

"You are a stupid girl Dawn and you…vampire…are going to die."

Dawn jumped up, "No he's not. What has he got to do with any of this."

Joseph frowned, "Hmm, let me see, he hurt Jackson, he helped you escape and wait…oh yes…he just took your virginity!"

Dawn wavered, "Ok I see your point. Apart from the last bit. I was the one. Not him. I just used him to make me impure."

Joseph raised an eyebrow, "You are far too feisty to be my wife and you are not pure so the binding cannot go ahead. I can kill you though…you have rather inconvenienced me."

He began to advance on Dawn but Spike launched a flying kick against him knocking him to the ground.

Joseph glared panting and looked to the green demon, "Kill him already."

The green demon easily threw Spike against the wall and bit into his shoulder. Spike groaned, slipping out of consciousness.

"Spike! No!" Dawn screamed.

Before she knew what had happened the green demon's head was on the floor and Buffy was standing triumphantly next to it, large sword in hand.

"Buffy!"

"Dawnie. It's ok. I'm sorry." Buffy ran to give her sister a hug. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am now."

Joseph tapped his foot impatiently.

Buffy looked at him quizzically, "You waiting for me to kill you too?"

Joseph pondered it for a moment and then turned to run. Before he could make it to the door Buffy had sliced his head off too. "He should have been more patient."

Dawn smiled, "Thank god you came Buff."

"I'm sorry Dawn. I shouldn't have left you."

Dawn shook her head, "No it is not your fault. I should have been prepared. What is it with all these demons wanting me to be their brides? Anyway Spike helped me a lot – he really did protect me." She looked at his unconscious form in the corner. "Not that it looks like it at the moment."

Buffy looked at Spike and smiled, "Yeah, poor Spike. Your wannabe-husband sent some vampires to distract me who stole my phone! Anyway they weren't too hard to dispatch but I couldn't get your messages. Finally when I killed the demon giving orders I was able to get my phone back. I started running and called Xander so he could give me a lift. I can't believe I almost lost you."

"You didn't though so let's just go home. Oh but Spike and daylight don't mix."

"It's ok. Xander brought some dark blankets and he brought a van so we can bundle Spike in the back and just cover up the back windows. I'll go and start on that. You want to stay here?"

Dawn nodded and when Buffy had left she crawled over to Spike. She stroked his hair gently and eventually he woke up.

"Nibblet? Are you ok? What happened?" He saw the decapitated bodies of Joseph and the demon. "Oh…that happened."

"Buffy came just in time. She killed them and we've got a van so we can get you home." She touched his shoulder, which was already healing. "Does it hurt?"

Spike shook his head. "The Slayer saved the day again then. Are you ok? With everything?" He said meaningfully.

"Spike I'm fine. I did what I had to do…thanks for letting me."

Spike closed his eyes, "I didn't want to love."

Dawn sighed, "I'll go and see how they are getting on." She winced a little as she got up.

Spike just looked at her, "Oh Nibblet."

"Spike…I'm fine." She paused and then walked out into the sunshine.


End file.
